


Peace

by BloodylocksBathory



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodylocksBathory/pseuds/BloodylocksBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their favorite thing to do together is memorize each other’s bodies through touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Just a trifle that I wrote around the time of the film's release.

Their favorite thing to do together is memorize each other’s bodies through touch. Initially it was a game, memorizing little details by smell, sound, even mingling amongst crowds of fellow angels in order to visually identify one another at a distance. But their favorite became touch.

They would lie together, sometimes before, but most of the time after making love, passing their hands over each other, fingers memorizing. Every dip, every curve, every tiny hill and ridge, was imprinted in their minds. Once in a while they would make it a challenge and test their memory by feeling with wings, sensitive to touch but still hampered by a strength made to withstand all variety of assault.

The game of touch was not pleasure to the owners of exploring hands alone. The two angels found ecstasy too in the sensation of being explored. Gabriel thought – or claimed to know – that Michael had the most beautiful hands of any angel, and Michael adored the way that his companion’s touch was gentle, despite the size and physical strength Gabriel possessed.

After unknown periods of time, possible fleeting moments on Earth made into eons in heaven, or even vice versa, their touches would become an embrace, limbs entangled, foreheads touching. In their respite they would resemble a living breathing sculpture, impossible to part from one another, but gently fixed in the hold of absolute solace.

Michael’s wings close over Gabriel. Gabriel does the same for his lover. This is their time of uninterrupted, heavenly peace.

END


End file.
